marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Earth-2301)
; formerly , | Relatives = Ben Parker (stepfather, deceased); May Parker (mother); Shinji (father, deceased); Peter Parker (cousin); Kiri (aunt, deceased); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-2301 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ninja; Leader of the Spider Clan, former ronin, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human ninja of the Spider Clan. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kaare Andrews | First = Marvel Mangaverse: Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Fate is a funny thing, young one. | Speaker = Venom | HistoryText = Son of Shinji and the future May Parker, Venom was a child with no name. When the Shadow Clan came to claim May's sister, Kiri, Shinji and Venom were cut down by arrows. While his father died, Venom survived, his skin discolored by the spider venom on the arrow that struck him. Growing up a ninja of the Spider Clan, Venom was taught by his stepfather Ben Parker. At some point, Venom strayed from the noble path and joined the Shadow Clan, becoming its greatest warrior. After which his father trained his cousin Peter. He would eventually return as a ronin under orders from the Kingpin to kill the remainder of the Spider Clan and while he did kill his own father, he spared Peter, not perceiving him as a threat due to his lack of training. He was berated by the Kingpin for not finishing the job, the two exchanging heated words before Venom left to finish the task. Running across Peter once more, he sent a horde of minions to attack him, challenging the younger ninja to demonstrate his skills. Peter soon overcame his attackers, but Venom quickly outpaced him. Before he could finish Peter, however, the Hulk crashed through the building they were battling on, forcing the two apart. He parted ways with Peter when his cousin decided to save civilians over fighting him. He returned to the Kuji Kuri and killed the Kingpin, taking his position as the head of the syndicate. Later, after Peter became possessed by an amulet of the Shadow Clan, Venom reappeared. In order to save his mother from the Green Goblin, he allowed the amulet to absorb his life force instead of Peter's, killing him and settling their life debt. Venom later returned with a more monstrous appearance and control over the amulet's powers. He assumed control of the Spider Clan and became Peter's mentor. After Peter and Mary Jane left the clan, Venom remained at the temple. A year later, having learned of the multidimensional conflict between the Spider-Totems and Inheritors, Venom sent Peter a warning to stay away. Peter misinterpreted Venom's warning, having received a vision of Aunt May telling him to join the conflict, and insisted on entering the temple. Drawing on the Shadow Clan amulet's power, Venom declared that, for the sake of everyone, Peter could not enter the temple even if it meant having to kill him. Before Venom could impale Peter on a blade, he was webbed up by multiple Spider-Totems who exited the temple. |Powers = Shadow Clan Amulet: Using the power of the Shadow Clan's amulet, Venom can transform into a more monstrous appearance with fangs, and can encase himself in samurai-like armour, project tentacles, and transform his arms into blades. | Abilities = Master Ninja: Venom is an expert of the Spider Clan Ninjutsu, being a highly acrobatic fighter with great strength and effective killing techniques. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Chakrams: Venom's chosen weapon seem to be a pair of chakram he hangs from the back of his belt. Polearm: When faced by Peter at the Spider Clan's temple, Venom wields a polearm with a mace-like head. | Notes = * Despite being a ninja, Venom refers to himself as a Ronin which is a masterless samurai. | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Parker Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Venom (Earth-2301)/Quotes Category:Acrobats Category:Crimelords Category:Reilly Family